


Will You Be Mine?

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: A one-shot featuring Saxie.





	Will You Be Mine?

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Will You Be Mine?  
Characters: Sam and Maxie  
Pairing: Saxie (Sam/Maxie)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, FemSlash, OOC.  
Summary: A one-shot featuring Saxie.  
A/N: Thanks to my beta Judy and the readers!  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the story is mine.  
Words: 655 words without title and ending.

*Will You Be Mine?*

Sam had just finished changing into her black silk dress when she heard the door open and then close downstairs letting her know that Maxie was home. Smiling to herself Sam straightened her dress, fixed her hair and then headed down the stairs to see her best friend and the woman she was hoping to make her girlfriend.

“Maxie?” Sam called as she reached the bottom of the stairs in their house. She laughed when a muffled reply came from the kitchen and started walking in that direction. Walking into the kitchen Sam saw that Maxie was about to try and take a peek at the dinner she had made for them.

Holding back another laugh, Sam walked up behind Maxie and took the lid of the pot from the blonde’s hand, making her friend jump in surprise and protest.

“Hey!” Maxie protested when Sam quickly slipped the lid back on the pot before she could see what the woman had cooked.

When Sam didn’t automatically reply Maxie took a seat at the kitchen table and asked, “So, who’s the hot date tonight? Oh, I know! It’s that hot bartender from the Haunted Star - Ethan something or other.”

Sam forced herself not to laugh as she wrinkled her nose and then said, “Do you mean Ethan Lovett?”

When Maxie nodded, Sam quickly shook her head and then said, “No way! Are you kidding me? That guy is a player of the worst kind, but also he’s not my type.”

Maxie stared at Sam in disbelief. “You’re lying. Any guy with a pulse is your type, Sam.” Maxie cracked and then started laughing.

However after a moment she pulled herself together and then tried again. “Well if this dinner isn’t for Ethan and since you’re all dressed up looking ready to kill, who are trying to impress?”

Sam walked over to the table and took a seat in the chair right next to Maxie’s. “You,” She said and then she got up once more to get something, before returning to the table in mere seconds.

While Maxie stared at her, Sam handed the blonde the present she had gotten out of her hiding place and waited for the younger woman to open the present. She was surprised when Maxie who usually loved presents, didn’t automatically open the present, but set it down on the table and asked more questions.

“What’s going on, Sam? I know it’s not my birthday and it’s not a holiday. Not that I won’t love whatever this is, but I mean, what’s the occasion?”

Sam didn’t reply for a moment but when she did she said, “I wanted to ask you something and I had to do it at just the right time. I… Well I hadn’t been sure if there ever would be a right time so I decided to do this now,” Sam said as Maxie finally started to open the present.

When Maxie opened the small box, a surprised gasp left her lips and then she said, “Sam, what is this? I still don’t understand. Why did you give me a blue diamond necklace?”

Sam gently took the box holding the necklace and set it on the table once more as she turned Maxie to look at her.

“I gave you the necklace because I love you, Maxie. I’ve loved you since you moved in here five years ago. I just never knew how to tell you. Now I have one more question to ask you, before I’ll help you put the necklace on.”

Maxie met Sam’s eyes dead-on and then said, “Whatever you’re going to ask me, the answer’s going to be yes, so let’s just skip it.”

Sam laughed but shook her head no and then asked, “Will you be mine, Maxie?”

Maxie forced the words out in a rush right before she slammed her lips against Sam’s, “All you ever had to do was ask.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Judy and the readers!


End file.
